Increased storage capacity in magnetic recording has traditionally been addressed through improvements in the ability to store information on a particular storage disc with an increased areal density, e.g., decreasing the size of the inductive write element and read back sensor in a magnetic recording system. Until recently, these prior art approaches have been adequate for increasing the storage capacity of magnetic recording discs.
However, the areal density in magnetic recording technologies has now reached 60-70 Gbit/in2 in certain products, and is increasing at a rate of approximately 60-100% per year. Data rates are increasing at a rate of approximately 30-40% per year. An earlier perceived density limit of 40 Gbit/in2 has been surpassed in laboratory demonstrations. Densities in the range of 100-135 Gbit/in2 have been demonstrated. In perpendicular recording technology, densities in the range of 100-1000 Gbit/in2 have been targeted, and are considered feasible. These projections are generally based upon scaling assumptions and projected future technological advancements in the areas of read/write heads, recording media, channel electronics, tribological coatings, head-to-disc interface and narrow track servo capabilities.
An area of particular importance in magnetic recording is media noise suppression. At higher areal densities, smaller particles, or grains, are required to reduce the intrinsic media noise and to obtain a higher signal-to-noise ratio in the readback data. In addition to reducing and scaling the media grain size, control of the magnetic grain isolation and uniformity and control of the crystallographic texturing are also used to suppress media noise. Achieving low noise media by scaling to a small grain size, however, is limited by thermal instabilities. Such thermal instabilities are exhibited when using grain diameters below approximately 8-10 nm, and may render today's commonly used cobalt-alloy based recording media unsuitable for archival data storage purposes.
It has been found that smaller, stable grains can be obtained from magnetically harder materials, such as tetragonal L10 phased iron-platinum (FePt) or cobalt-platinum (CoPt) compounds, or artificially layered materials, such as Co/Pt or Co/Pd multilayers. FePt and CoPt compounds are known for their high magnetocrystalline anisotropy and magnetic moment, properties that are desirable for high density magnetic recording media. Other candidates for smaller, stable grain sizes are rare earth transition metal compounds, such as Co5Sm or Nd2Fe14B. However, it may be difficult to maintain these materials in a chemically stable state in hard disc media where minimal overcoat thickness is mandatory.
A common problem with high anisotropy materials, such as FePt and CoPt compounds, is their large coercivity, which can reach values on the order of 50,000 Oe. Such large coercivities far exceed the write field capabilities of today's magnetic recording heads. In an effort to alleviate the problem of large coercivity, vertical recording and thermally assisted recording schemes have been proposed.
Lithographically patterned media, also known as bit-patterning, may postpone the arrival of thermal instabilities in the recording media. Bit-patterning combines several hundred media grains into one single magnetic island, which does not require large coercivities. A comprehensive review of such lithographically patterned media techniques can be found in G. Hughes, “Patterned Media” in Physics of Ultrahigh Density Magnetic Recording, chapter 7, ed. Plumer, van Ek, Weller, Springer (2001), which reference is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The achievable densities using this bit-patterning lithographic approach is limited by lithography. In order to achieve approximately 1 Tbit/in2, the island and space between the islands should be less than 12.5 nm. This is far beyond the projected Semiconductor Industry Association Roadmap for the next decade.
In order to push beyond the density limit set by lithography, self-assembled nanoparticle arrays have been proposed. These self-assembled, ordered and uniform nano-magnet arrays provide conceivable solutions to many proposed future recording schemes, e.g., conventional granular media, perpendicular media, thermally assisted recording and patterned media recording schemes. Such arrays are referred to as self-organized magnetic arrays (SOMA). The formation of such self organized magnetic arrays is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,623, issued Dec. 28, 1999, entitled METHOD FOR MAKING HORIZONTAL MAGNETIC RECORDING MEDIA HAVING GRAINS OF CHEMICALLY-ORDERED FEPT OR COPT; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,974, issued Jun. 11, 2000, entitled HORIZONTAL MAGNETIC RECORDING MEDIA HAVING GRAINS OF CHEMICALLY-ORDERED FEPT OF COPT; U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,662, issued Jul. 3, 2001, entitled CHEMICAL SYNTHESIS OF MONODISPERSE AND MAGNETIC ALLOY NANOCRYSTAL CONTAINING THIN FILMS; U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,364, issued Dec. 18, 2001, entitled PATTERNED MAGNETIC RECORDING MEDIA CONTAINING CHEMICALLY-ORDERED FEPT OR COPT.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.